Keep Your Eyes on Me
by rineren
Summary: Collection of sarumi drabbles, oneshots, and AUs.
1. Chapter 1

**K Project AU**

**Your Biggest Fan**

**Blog request: Writer and editor**

He hated being there and he wanted to leave already. The crowd of over excited people annoyed him, but nothing bothered him more than seeing Misaki as the center of attention. He was currently doing a book signing in some random bookstore and he seemed to be enjoying him. He was happily smiling with a faint blush in his face as he greeted the people that came up to him. Surprisingly, a lot of his precious adoring fans had come which completely pissed him off. When they had first agreed to the signing event, neither of them had expected so many people to come.

Misaki wasn't even that good of a writer. He just happened to come up with strange topics that would attract young teenagers. His short novels ranged from angsty romance to the supernatural which were pretty popular topics. Still, with the attention span Misaki had, he never thought he could actually make a living from his mediocre writing skills. It frustrated him to think that he was slowly being left behind again.

Crossing his hands, Fushimi checked the time again for the millionth time and realized the book signing should have been over minutes ago. He went over to the director of the event and told him it was suppose to be over already, but he casually, and with a disgusting chuckle, told him to let it be. Feeling his blood boiling with rage, Fushimi leaned back against the wall and watched as Misaki was adored by the stupid mass of people. However, his eyebrow twitched furiously when he saw a particular girl touch his hand. He was seriously in the worst possible situation and as his personal editor and friend, he didn't think he could control his irritation for too long. He really to go up there and snatch him back.

No one knew that Misaki secretly belonged to him.

Still, he wasn't even suppose to be there and he knew he was going to regret coming to Misaki's event in the end. His work was going to pile up crazy since he was currently working on more than one project. Then, adding to his daily stress, he took care of more than one author. However, he had no right to complain since he had chosen to become an editor out of his own will. Since Misaki ended up becoming a writer by mere chance, he followed him and entered that publishing business as an editor. He just wanted be near him and he didn't want anyone else to touch him.

An annoying squeal suddenly snapped his thoughts and he looked up to see a group of girls requesting to take a picture with oh-so popular writer. Fushimi was about to go over and tell him it was prohibited when the event's director stopped him. He gave the group of girls permission and they happily thanked him. Fushimi, managing to control himself, glared at them bitterly and cursed under his breath.

He really hated everything.

When the nightmare was finally over, he watched as Misaki bid his farewells shly with the events organisers before he walked toward him. He quickly loosen his tie and rubbed off the gel that was keeping his hair in place. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Misaki looked good and almost professional. No one could tell that he used to be street thug with him in the past. Then again, in that moment, Fushimi would probably do anything to go back to those days. Even they were constantly fighting others, Misaki's life revolved around him.

"Man, that was exhausting," Misaki said, giving out a long sigh. He stretched out his hands high in the air before he tried to relax his tense shoulders. "It was a pretty cool event, though and it was nice meeting all my fans. I never knew I had so many. They all seemed pretty excited too. I don't know why I didn't agree to do these ages ago. I mean, it was really-"

"Misaki!" Fuhsimi interrupted him loudly, not caring if people around them had turned to look their way. "Shut up. You're annoying."

"What?!" Misaki backed away completely surprised by his actions. Then, his puzzled expression quickly changed to pure anger. "What is wrong with you?! You're my editor! You're suppose to be happy about my success, but you're not! Why?! I don't understand you! And how many damn times have I told you!? Don't call me by first name!?"

It was always a thrill to see Misaki mad. Even if it was just anger, he wanted his attention for himself.

"You want to know why? Alright, I'll tell you." Fushimi stepped closer to him and leaned his hands on Misaki's shoulders. Then, he got close to his ear and took a breath, but instead of giving him an answer, Fushimi gave him an unexpected lick in the cheek. Misaki pushed him away with embarrassment and his face immediately turned beet red.

The look on Misaki's face was definitely a pleasant sight for Fushimi, though.

"Saruhiko!" He exclaimed, quickly placing his hand over his face. Everyone was looking at them at them rather oddly, but Fushimi didn't care. It was finally his turn to enjoy himself. "What are you doing?!"

"Believe it or not, Misaki," he began casually, giving him a pleasing smirk. "I'm your only biggest fan."

...

_(A/N: And so my first sarumi drabble/fic. Thank you for checking this out and please excuse my grammatical errors. I'm posting these here because my blog has capitalization issues and I don't know how to change it.) _


	2. Chapter 2

**K project**

**Way Things Are**

**Blog Prompt: exes meeting after a long time**

Even though many years had gone by, he was just unable to forget about him.

He just happened to step outside for a bit. He never imagined seeing him again. He never thought he would be reunited with him once again. Even though many years had gone by, Fushimi recognized him in that instance and just like before, he lost control of his body. He went after him without hesitation, grabbing him by him tightly by the arm. Misaki angrily turned around, ready to start a fight, but he immediately calmed down when he saw his face. Completely surprised, he backed away as his eyes remained locked to his.

"Saruhiko?"

There was an awful silence between and in that short amount of time, Fushimi startedto remember everything he and the guy standing next to him had gone through.

They first met when they were in middle school and at first, Fushimi found him annoying. He was always hanging around him even though he kept pushing him away. No matter what he did Misaki just wouldn't leave him alone. When he asked him why he was so persistent, he simply said that he thought he was a cool person and that he wanted him to become his friend. While he found his words surprising, Fushimi was touched when Misaki gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

No one before Misaki had ever dared to approach him, so right after that, things between them slowly started to change. Misaki would sit next him during class, he would accompany him during lunch, and he would walk home with him after school. They did everything together and that's the way it remained for many years. Then, right before graduating from high school, he decided to ask him out. Of course, Misaki didn't get it at first, but then he explained that he wanted something more than his friendship.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Misaki." Fushimi began after he gotten Misaki to sit right next to him in a nearby bench in the park. He tried to act casual, but his excitement was too much for him to carry. He hadn't seen him in such a long time and there was nothing more he wanted then to wrap him in his arms. He wanted to tell him that he still thought a lot about him. "Have you finally lost your virginity?"

"Shut up. You haven't changed at all." Misaki turned to look at him angrily and the only thing he could do was give him a smirk. He hadn't changed one bit either. While his sense of fashion had improved, his hair was still as messy as ever and his face was still young looking even though he was already in his late twenties. The urge to eat him right up was strong, but he remained calm.

"So, what are you doing here?" Fushimi asked him seriously as he stretched out his hands. He had been so tired before and now, it seemed like life had been brought back to him. "It's not like you to be in some kids' park."

"I could say the same thing about you." His reply was quick and direct which seemed a bit unlike him. Even after everything they went through, Misaki didn't seem nervous about seeing him again. His feisty temper was the same, but it almost seemed like he had matured. It was really quite surprising. He could even say that he had gotten more attractive. "It's not like you to be here either. Or what? Are you trying to kidnap a kid or something?"

"Is that what you think of me?" Fushimi sighed at Misaki's comment before he shook his head. Without him noticing, he scooted himself a bit closer to him. Now, that he had found him again, he wasn't planning to let him go. "In case you forgot, I hate kids. I just stepped outside for a bit to get some fresh air. I work in that building over there and it gets pretty crowded around this time."

"I see." He had pointed to his workplace, but Misaki didn't even bother to look in that direction. His eyes were focused on the playground where a few children were happily playing with each other. "Well, I gotta go and I hope I don't run into you again."

He wasn't about to allow that.

"Wait." He reached out to grab his wrist before he stood up. With a disgusted face, Misaki tried to pull away from him without causing too much attention. He get it. He deserved all his hatred, but he didn't want to let him go just yet. He couldn't. "Don't leave yet. I want to talk to you a bit more."

"But I don't!" Misaki yelled at him loudly before turning in another direction. Just like him, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. "Why are you even talking to me?! I don't understand you at all! Weren't you the one that told me to stay away from you?!"

Fushimi said nothing.

"Weren't you the one that broke up with me?!"

Once again, he didn't say anything, but he remembered and he regretted everything. Even after Misaki had agreed to go out with him, Fushimi still felt unsatisfied. He wasn't content. He wanted to be his everything. While he didn't like to admit it, he became rather oppressive and everything got worse when they managed to enter the same college. They met some rather interesting people that Misaki quickly got along with. At first he didn't really mind it, but there came a time when Misaki preferred to hang out with them instead of him. He was slowly being left behind.

Annoyed by everything and unable to handle the situation, Fushimi left him. He transferred to another university, thinking he would never see him again. He thought it was for the best anyways. He and Misaki were just too different and things between them would have never worked out. Aside from them both being guys, he was much too twisted to have a guy like Misaki by his side.

Many years passed by and he went out with many people, both male and female. Some of his relationships lasted while others didn't, but no matter who he went out with, he couldn't forget about Misaki.

That's when he regretted letting him go.

"I'm s-sorry." He struggled with his words since he usually wasn't the type of guy to apologize. Misaki suddenly stood still and he must have been just as surprised as he was to hear such words coming out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and released his wrist to grab Misaki's hand instead. "I regret it. I want to get back together with you. I - I don't want you to leave me again."

Then, before Misaki had a chance to say something, a little girl suddenly appeared before them. She had redish brown with light brown eyes. She was small and she didn't look much older than five years old. Her eyes remained on Misaki while her small little hands hugged a stuffed bear.

The resemblance was amazing...

"Daddy," she said as she pulled on Misaki's pants. "Mama is calling you."

So that's how it was...

...


End file.
